


Love is a Verb

by unfinishedidea



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment porn for nifra_idril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Verb

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://nifra-idril.livejournal.com/99536.html?thread=762832#t762832).

Ray's hands are white-knuckled, clenching the sheets, and Ray's mouth is wide open, gasping, and Ray's whispering _fuck_ in a soft, broken voice, a continuous intonation that leaves Fraser shaking like he's the one that's spread out, like he's the one that's exposed and vulnerable.

Fraser twists his fingers, and Ray sucks in a sharp breath, almost a whine, and Fraser can feel Ray's body clench around him.

"God, Fraser, now, do it _now_." Ray's voice is rough and low and urgent, and his eyes are slitted, slivers of blue.

Fraser takes in a shuddering breath. "I—yes." He slips his fingers out (ignoring, _ignoring_ Ray's soft, desperate whimper) and reaches for the lube unsteadily. He slicks himself slowly, needing to close his eyes because the image of Ray lying there, looking so shockingly debauched with his damp hair, slick with sweat—with his flushed face and his thighs, tensed—is just—is just so—

Fraser swallows, hard, and opens his eyes again. He carefully shoulders one of Ray's legs, uses one hand to position himself and the other to brace his weight.

He's pressing in cautiously, never once taking his eyes off Ray; Ray, whose eyes are wide open now, staring at Fraser with such an intensity that he fears Ray will see everything about him, every mishap and mistake and regret; Ray, whose hands are scrabbling for purchase on Fraser's back and who's saying, "Shit," in a strangled voice.

Fraser freezes; god, he's pushing Ray, he's going too fast, he's—Ray twines his hands with Fraser's and says tightly, "Don't you fucking dare stop."

"Are you—"

" _Fraser_." Impatient, edgy tone.

He starts to pushes in again, one slow, drawn-out thrust, feeling Ray's fingers tightening around his and the hot clasp of Ray's body until he's completely inside, gasping, staring half in amazement, half in disbelief.

When Fraser doesn't move again, Ray narrows his eyes, saying, "Fraser,"—a warning tone now—but Fraser looks at him slightly desperately and grates out, "Just—a moment, Ray. I—It's just that...I need to—"

Ray cuts him off by surging up, kissing him, gently and quietly inquisitive, then moves back, murmuring, "Yeah, yeah I get that."

A deep breath, and then Fraser pulls out and thrusts once more, slightly faster and harder, and then again, and again, and again, almost overwhelmed by the pleasure surging, rising and falling like the waves.

Ray's whispering _Fraser_ now in the same soft, broken voice, whispers it as if it's both profane and sacred, his cadence only broken by the occasional _fuck_ or _Christ_ , and then later by a sharp cry when Fraser shifts slightly. Fraser repeats the movement until the air is filled with the sound and smell of them, until Ray's eyes are glazed over and his hips are jerking off the bed, slamming into Fraser's, and god, _god_ , Ray is so beautiful, so beautiful.

And then—too soon, it's too soon, it's not _enough_ —Ray gives a gut-wrenching sob, his face twisting in rapt bliss, and there's wetness spreading between them.

Fraser stills, not wanting to hurt Ray, but after a moment Ray untangles one of his hands and grabs Fraser's head, kissing him fiercely, and then growls, "Come on, come _on_ , Fraser," and then he—oh _god_ —he clenches, and Fraser can't help but thrust, over and over.

He buries his head in the crook of Ray's neck and comes with a stifled groan, spilling into Ray, and he feels shattered, un-done, every piece of him visible for all the world to see.


End file.
